


Karma's A Bitch

by Masky_Writer



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Reunions, Roman's still alive, also idk how this would effect canon other then roman still being alive but yep, cause my house my rules, i just wanted some more neo/roman in my life is that so much to ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masky_Writer/pseuds/Masky_Writer
Summary: For all her life, Neo's had karma rip the things she loved from her hands. Money, a home, food, safety, anything she wanted she had taken from her.Perhaps this time, karma will pay back her suffering in kind.
Relationships: Neopolitan/Roman Torchwick
Kudos: 42





	Karma's A Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> i blurbed all this out at like 5am anyways bring roman back im attached to him,,,,

Neo really, really, really hated karma and everything it gave to her. Karma was never her friend, and never dished out what should've been to those who wronged her. When Neo needed a home, she was left in the cold. When Neo needed money, she was stolen from instead. When Neo needed food, she was starved. When Neo needed stability, she was left drowning.

But...she can at least accept that karma did one good thing for her. That was, bring her her closest partner, the one person she was proud to stand next to, proud to serve and be served by. 

Roman Torchwick.

When Neo needed warmth, Roman was there. When Neo needed food, Roman was there. _(god could that man cook...)_ When Neo needed money, Roman was there. When Neo needed a home, Roman was there. And when Neo needed stability, when she needed ground to stand on, Roman was there to help her out of the wading waters she found herself trapped in for years.

Roman was, no pun intended, the torch that brought light to her cold, sad, dull life she lived before. The two were attached at the hip, inseparable, and wouldn't have it any other way. Where Neo was the shadow, Roman was the face she would gladly stand behind to get their work done. Where Neo was the face, Roman was the voice, the one who smoothed out any rough patches found between gangs and managed to gain them new business partners rather then enemies.

...but now the torch died. And Neo was left alone all over again. Karma is a cruel mistress, so Neo found an even crueler one. Her name is Cinder, and she was a monster. She only looked for herself, she only cared for herself, and Neo couldn't wait for the day she could stab that bitch in the back. Why would she want Ruby when Neo knew the woman who gave the order for them to steal that fucking ship in the first place?

But Neo needed to be patient. To avenge her lost love. To avenge herself. Waiting took forever but she could wait. She waited years for Roman to arrive, she can wait a little longer for her to gut Cinder like a fish.

...then she got caught. She doesn't remember how, or why, or when, personally she doesn't care. All she cares about is that she's been handcuffed and her weapon, the umbrella that Roman made just for her, the one he made sure would fit her and her abilities well. _("delicate like a rose." Roman said as he handed her the dainty umbrella. "that's what people think lace truly is. but i made sure to have this...custom made." with ease, he showed Neo how to twist the handle and out rose a blade. long, sharp, and deadly. Roman simply smiled at the girl. "silent, but deadly. just like my little doll." Neo could be called his little doll for hours.)_

Now all she had was his hat, his scarf, and him in her memories as she stepped into that big white office that housed the big bad man himself Ironwood, the Schnee woman Winter, and...someone she didn't expect. Someone she never thought to expect.

Orange hair that resembled the setting sun, green eyes that bore into her very soul, a tattered looking outfit she designed her own off of, and finally...a missing hat and missing scarf, the ones she took for herself after scrounging around the remains of the crash for anything she could find that remained of him.

"Neo..." Roman stands immediately from his chair, his own hands cuffed. For a moment, the two stare at each other. What do you say? What can you say? For Neo, it's literal. She can't speak. But Roman, he was assumed dead. What does a dead man say to the woman who stole his heart?

Ironwood fills in that role, ordering the guards to "Release their cuffs, and stand guard outside. Give us privacy." The orders were done within moments, and once those doors shut, the emotions came rolling in. Fuck Ironwood. Fuck Winter. All Neo cared for was the man in front of him who's smile appeared, the one that stole her heart, and his arms immediately outstretched. "NEO!"

She wasted no time. Immediately, the multicolored illusionist launched herself into her beloveds arms and allowed herself to indulge. She fisted into the coat that hung off his shoulders, she smelled his scent of cinnamon and spice, she let his warmth overwhelm her. For once, she was warm again. For once, she felt warm. 

Roman, as well, indulged just like Neo. His face buried into her scalp after removing the hat and sniffed. She smelled like vanilla, chocolate, strawberries, and mint. A surprisingly lovely combination of scents. He pulled her close to his body. She's still so small, but those heels helped her at least reach the perfect height for him to lay his head on top of hers. The two politicians gave the two a moment, allowed them to weep silently for the rejoicing of their lost relationship.

"Oh my little doll..." She loved that name. She loved that name. She melted into his hold and nuzzled against his chest with a breathy gasp. "I've missed you so much...'m so sorry I was gone for so long..." She forgives him, she forgives him, she nods her head furiously because _yes she forgives him as long as he stays she'll forgive him for the rest of her life_. Roman chuckles and oh the sound resonates into her face. It's deep and rumbly and makes her oh so happy.

Finally, the two part, and Roman happily places his hat back onto his own head with a smug smile. One that she can't help but smirk right back at. "Y'know, I do think you pull off a bowler hat quite nicely, but..." He pats the tap of his head and sighs, clearly pleased with the reassembly of his outfit. "I've missed my baby." Neo giggles, as silent as a mouse, and the moment was perfect. The two, back in each others arms, holding each other, with Roman acting as if nothing happened. As if he wasn't presumed dead.

...that is, until Ironwood opened his mouth and cleared his throat, causing the two to, unwillingly, part in their reunion to turn to the general. Roman places the mask on easily as a smirk covers his face. "Well, general, I must personally thank you for bringing my little doll home-" Neo lets Roman squish her against his side with great enjoyment. "-but we really should be leaving. Business to take care of, Dust to collect-" Neo smugly smiled at Winter's annoyed expression at Roman's antics. "-you know how it is."

Ironwood, however, wasn't phased in the slightest as he simply narrowed his eyes. "That's not going to work. I upheld my end of this deal, and now you uphold yours, Torchwick." Of course there's a catch. There's always a catch. Roman just sighs and looks at Neo, who simply nods right back with a smile. It makes him smile too. 

"Of course, of course. What can we do for you, general?"

Karma can be a cruel mistress sometimes but...at least she does manage to pay Neo back for her continued abuse.


End file.
